


Playground

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett takes Link to their elementary school playground for a special surprise :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground

Rhett seemed to be leading our little walk as we ventured around Buies Creek. It’s been years since we’ve been back here, especially since we’re an item now.

“Here we are,” Rhett said, turning into the playground at Buies Creek Elementary.

“Why here of all places?” I asked, taking in the aged wood of the swings and the worn plastic of the slides. The memories of our shared childhood quickly flooded my mind.

“I have something I wanna show you,” he answered, gently pulling my hand toward the main play area. Ducking down beside the playscape, he motioned for me to follow. I knelt down, moving forward on my knees.

“This is silly,” I remarked. “We’re much too tall for this, let alone too old for crawling under a playground.” I giggled at how ridiculous this felt.

“Just wait.” After a couple more steps, he stopped at the base of the slide’s underside. “Down here,” he instructed, indicating the bottom.

“It’s… a slide, Rhett.”

“Yeah, but really look at it, man.”

With a sigh, I got on my stomach and shuffled closer to the spot Rhett wanted me to look. I spotted a bunch of scratches buried under a sheet of dirt. I carefully wiped the dirt away, revealing what looked like words that had been etched into the plastic. With a little bit more effort, the words became more legible.

‘Rhett ❤️ Link’

I turned to Rhett, whose glimmering eyes were glued to my own. “When did…”

“High school. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I didn’t know why. I went on a walk to clear my head, just to find out how I truly felt. I scratched that into the slide… and nothing looked more perfect.”

I smiled at the thought of all those years Rhett had been pining. He must’ve been so happy for us to finally be together. “Rhett…”

A quiet rustling interrupted my thoughts. Rhett was taking somethings out of his back pocket. “That’s not all,” he announced. An adoring smile adorned his blushing face as his clutched hand stretched out towards me. He opened his hand to show a small, shimmering ring.

“Rhett, what is… Rhett!!” He giggled at my comment as his smile just grew wider. “That’s not…”

“It is.”

I threw my arms around his shoulders, ignoring the tears welling up my eyes. He hugged me back, nuzzling up against my cheek. When our hug loosened, he took my hand and slipped the ring effortlessly onto my left ring finger. I admired the piece of jewelry, thinking about the many years of our friendship, and how it’s become so much more than that.

I grabbed a sharp stone under the slide, and then began scraping it against the plastic beside Rhett’s old etching. When I finished, I scooted back for Rhett to see. Under Rhett’s graffiti then read ‘Link ❤️ Rhett’.

Rhett held me close, placing a kiss on my cheek. “I’m glad I have you in my life,” he whispered. I snuggled against him in return.

“Me too.”


End file.
